percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X 3: Chapter 7
Josh's P.O.V After hearing that, we have to decide which one we will defend. Mount Olympus? Or Mount Othyrs? I'm sure that the titans are scattered all around the world by now, so I decided to pray to Hyperion. I closed my eyes and began to pray. Hyperion, if you're here, there's a great danger coming at Mount Othyrs. Xaviera and her army will march towards Mount Othyrs and please, unite all the titans and the demititans to defend Mount Othyrs. I waited for a while, then opened my eyes. A golden form of Hyperion appeared beside me. He stepped closer to me. "Son, I know how dire the situation is. I hate to mention this, but if we don't rescue Artemis, the moon will fall on the earth, and this causing much more damage than the sky." For many times, my father was right. He had always been on the good side. If it weren't for him, the titans would still be baddies for now. Then he disappeared in a flash of light. So, before our godslingers quest, we decided to sleep for the night. I walked to my cabin, and I didn't hesitate a moment. I went to sleep straight away. In my dreams, I dreamed of Artemis chained. She is chained with metal chains and she appears to lost control of the moon. This is dangerous because the moon is actually much much more heavier than the sky. Just then, Xaviera approached her, and then she sat beside her. "Oh, poor little goddess of hunt. You really believe that I would save your brother too? Behold!" Then, Nadine brought the man wrapped in silver ropes. It's draining the power out of him. I don't know how long he can stay in this form, but he is not letting go the sun that he is now holding. It appears that Apollo had been tortured very badly. Artemis cannot bear what the two protogenoi goddess had done to Apollo. This might be the reason Artemis let go of the moon in the first place. Apollo whimpered from his gag, and Artemis cast him a melancholy look. "Brother....." Apollo was slapped again by Xaviera. "Quiet, you fool! Or you will end up with the same torture that we did to Josh!" They shuddered, because they are surprised that they torture a demititan more than they torture those 2 gods. Then, I saw the sky. The sun is still there, but the moon is falling. It looks like Apollo's chariot had been set to automatic before he got kidnapped. I woke up with a start. The sun is not shining anymore, yet the clock shows that it's 8 O'Clock. I dashed outside, and I saw the moon is only a few kilometers away from the earth. The earth's gravity is pulling it down. I saw many campers are running away, screaming. Meanwhile, Chiron told them to calm down, but they are too scared about the moon falling on earth. I ran through the camp and to the big house. The meeting point of the moon and the earth is just 10 meters beside the big house. I saw the moon dropping its sheer weight as I ran away from it. The moon seemed to follow me. Everytime I ran, the moon followed me. When I ran towards my cabin, it followed me too. When it's already 5 meters away, I decided there's no escape. I quickly knelt on one knee to hold the moon, and as soon as I felt the moon, I staggered, trying to support the weight. I can feel my bones melting into liquid as the sheer weight of the moon began crushing me. I sank lower as the moon pushes against me. I made all of my efforts to rise, but failed miserably. It looks like I am trapped in this so called curse until Artemis can restore the moon to its original state. Just then, a figure appeared in front of me. "Josh..." It's the voice of Artemis. "Arrrrrrggggghhhhhhooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried. "Sorry about this, but my power is not sufficient to hold the moon back in the space. I am afraid that you will have to hold it until I can have my powers back." Her form flickered, and disappeared. Category:The Godslingers X 3 Category:Chapter Page